


A Tip For the Pianist

by arituzz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/arituzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Agatha go on a date to their favourite restaurant. Simon can’t take his eyes off the pianist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tip For the Pianist

**SIMON**

 

“Simon?”

I’m lost in the melody coming out from the slender fingers of the young pianist.

“Simon.”

We come here often, Agatha and I. Because I love the food here. And the music. Yes, I love how the mysterious dark haired man plays the keys with his eyes fixed on me. I feel the sadness of the music seep into my body. I feel my lips hanging open at the sensation.

“ _ Simon. _ ”

And how he closes his pretty grey eyes and hums in rhythm with his own melody. I watch how his nostrils flare as he breathes deep, full of emotion. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.

“Simon!”

“Uh?” I look at Agatha with questioning eyes.

“I’m sick of this,” she says. Uhm, right. We’re at the middle of dinner. “Whenever we come to this restaurant, you’re like gone. I can’t take this anymore.”

“Do you want to go home?”

“No. I mean,  _ this _ ,” she says, pointing at both of us. “Us,” she continues. “I think we should break up.”

“What? Why?” I’m bewildered.

“Simon,” she starts. “We don’t love each other.”

“Yes, we do,” I insist. This can’t be happening.

“No we don’t,” she says. “Simon, listen. We like different things, don’t you realize?” I don’t know what she’s talking about. “Honestly, I don’t even like this restaurant,” she continues. “I only come here because of the pianist. His songs are amazing.”

“Yeah, he’s gorgeous.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I said he’s gor-”…“Fuck.”

“Yeah.” 

“But… Agatha.”

“You clearly have things to figure out”

“Uhm.”

“Bye, Simon,” she says kissing my cheek. “Say goodbye to Annika for me, yes?”

Annika is the owner of the restaurant. We’ve become friends along the years.

“Sure. Bye, Agatha.”

“Oh, and, by the way.”

“Yes?”

“If I were you, I’d go for him. He’s clearly into you”

“For who?” I ask nonplussed.

“The pianist,” she says, softly, but with the same tone she uses when she’s losing her patience.

“Eh? I don’t think I follow…”

“Are you seriously this oblivious? I pity him now.”

“Agatha?”

“I’ll call you tomorrow, bye.”

And with that, she leaves.

It’s not until I’m standing right in front of the pianist before I even realize I’ve started moving.

“Hello?” He looks at me curious, when he’s finished playing the song.

“Do you….” I stutter. “Do you accept tips?”

“What?” He looks at me like I just insulted his entire family.

“Sorry, I just-” What am I even saying? “I just wanted to compliment you.”

“Oh.” He looks at me with puzzled eyes. “Thanks.”

“What time do you get off?” I ask him.

“Ten.”

“Do you want to…” How do you ask a pianist out? Do I invite him to the opera? No, it will be closed by then. A beer? Fuck, no, too cheap. “...share a glass of wine?”

“What about your girlfriend?” He cocks an eyebrow at me.

“ _ Ex _ -girlfriend.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Yeah, me too. I’m sorry it didn’t happen earlier.” I think I see what Agatha was talking about. “So. About hanging out?”

“I’d rather share a beer,” he replies, cracking a smile.

“It’s a date, then,” I add. And then I blush when I realize what I just said.

“Definitely.”

“I’m Simon,” I say. “Simon Snow.”

“Snow,” he muses. “I like how it sounds. I’m Baz.”

\---

We go to a small and cozy bar called  _ The Magick of Mages _ . There’s a piano in a corner, for anyone who wants to perform.

“Why don’t you play?”

“Will you sing if I do?”

“I can’t sing,” I say. It’s true. I got that from my mother. “My voice doesn’t carry.”

“What about…” he starts and he smiles at me. Not a kind smile. A smile made of trouble. “I teach you how to play?” He says it like he would say  _ “How about I kiss you senseless?” _

So, of course, I say “Yes, absolutely.”

We go to the piano and I start pressing at the keys, but nothing beautiful comes out of it.

“My God, Snow, you’re going to break them.”

He takes my fingers with his, moving them gently.

“Light a match inside your heart,” he says. “Then blow on the tinder.”

I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean nor what I’m thinking. I turn my head so I can face him and, slowly, my lips reach for his. And I kiss him. Right there, in the corner of the bar. While he’s playing the piano with my fingers. While  _ we _ are playing the piano. And it feels like home.

“What does it mean?” I ask him, after some minutes.

“It’s what my mother told me,” he explains. “I think it’s about  _ feelings _ .” The word reaches his eyes, too. His stormy grey eyes that are now locked on mine.

“Oh. I  _ do _ feel. I’m full of feelings right now,” I say. “But my music is still crap.”

“Yeah, I know,” he says. “It’s perfect.”

And he kisses me again.

I love this feeling. It's like magic. And I’ll do anything to make sure it’s always here for me to come home to.

-FIN- 


End file.
